cassandra_clare_chronikenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Because it is bitter
Bei diesem Auszug handelt es sich um die Szene am Lichten Hof aus City of Ashes, in der sich Jace und Clary küssen. Für ihre Fans stellte Cassandra Clare sie aus Jace Sicht geschrieben ins Netz. Because it is bitter “I know that I will not leave my sister here in your Court,” said Jace, “and since there is nothing to be learned from either her or myself, perhaps you could do us the favor of releasing her?” The Queen smiled. It was a beautiful, terrible smile. The Queen was a lovely woman; she had that inhuman loveliness that faeries did, that was more like the loveliness of hard crystal than the beauty of a human. The Queen did not look any particular age: she could have been sixteen or forty-five. Jace supposed there were those who would have found her attractive — people had died for love of the Queen — but she gave him a cold feeling in his chest, as if he’d swallowed ice water too fast. “What if I told you she could be freed by a kiss?” It was Clary who replied, bewildered: “You want Jace to kiss you?” As the Queen and Court laughed, the icy feeling in Jace’s chest intensified. Clary didn’t understand faeries, he thought. He’d tried to explain, but there was no explaining, not really. Whatever the Queen wanted from them, it wasn’t a kiss from him; she could have demanded that without all this show and nonsense. What she wanted was to see them pinned and struggling like butterflies. It was something immortality did to you, he’d often thought: dulled your senses, your emotions; the sharp, uncontrollable, pitiable responses of human beings were to faeries like fresh blood to a vampire. Something living. Something they didn’t have themselves. “Despite his charms,” the Queen said, flicking a glance toward Jace — her eyes were green, like Clary’s, but not like Clary’s at all — “that kiss will not free the girl.” “I could kiss Meliorn,” suggested Isabelle, shrugging. The Queen shook her head slowly. “Nor that. Nor any one of my Court.” Isabelle threw up her hands; Jace wanted to ask her what she’d expected — kissing Meliorn wouldn’t have bothered her, so obviously the Queen wouldn’t care about it. He supposed it had been nice of her to offer, but Iz, at least, ought to know better. She’d had dealings with faeries before. Maybe it wasn’t just knowing the way the Fair Folk thought, Jace wondered. Maybe it was knowing how people who enjoyed cruelty for the sake of cruelty thought. Isabelle was thoughtless, and sometimes vain, but she wasn’t cruel. She tossed her dark hair back and scowled. “I’m not kissing any of you,” she said firmly. “Just so it’s official.” “That hardly seems necessary,” said Simon, stepped forward. “If a kiss is all . . .” He took a step toward Clary, who didn’t move away. The ice in Jace’s chest turned into liquid fire; he clenched his hands at his sides as Simon took Clary gently by the arms and looked down into her face. She rested her hands on Simon’s waist, as if she’d done it a million times before. Maybe she had, for all he knew. He knew Simon loved her; he’d known it since he’d seen them together in that stupid coffee shop, the other boy practically choking on getting the words “I love you” out of his mouth while Clary looked around the room, restlessly alive, her green eyes darting everywhere. She’s not interested in you, mundane boy, he’d thought with satisfaction. Get lost. And then been surprised he’d thought it. What difference did it make to him what this girl he barely knew thought? That seemed like a lifetime ago. She wasn’t some girl he barely knew anymore: she was Clary. She was the one thing in his life that mattered more than anything else, and watching Simon put his hands on her, wherever he wanted to, made him feel at once sick and faint and murderously angry. The urge to stalk up and rip the two of them apart was so strong he could barely breathe. Clary glanced back at him, her red hair slipping over her shoulder. She looked concerned, which was bad enough. He couldn’t stand the thought that she might feel sorry for him. He looked away fast, and caught the eye of the Seelie Queen, glimmering with delight: now this was what she was after. Their pain, their agony. “No,” said the Queen, to Simon, in a voice like the soft slice of a knife. “That is not what I want either.” Simon stepped away from Clary, reluctantly. Relief pounded through Jace’s veins like blood, drowning out what his friends were saying. For a moment all he cared about was that he wasn’t going to have to watch Clary kiss Simon. Then Clary seemed to swim into focus: she was very pale, and he couldn’t help wondering what she was thinking. Was she disappointed not to be kissed by Simon? Relieved as he was? He thought of Simon kissing her hand earlier than day and shoved the memory away viciously, still staring at his sister. Look up, he thought. Look at me. If you love me, you’ll look at me. She crossed her arms over her chest, the way she did when she was cold or upset. But she didn’t look up. The conversation went on around them: who was going to kiss who, what was going to happen. Hopeless rage rose up in Jace’s chest, and as usual, found its escape in a sarcastic comment. “Well, I’m not kissing the mundane,” he said. “I’d rather stay down here and rot.” “Forever?” said Simon. His eyes were big and dark and serious. “Forever’s an awfully long time.” Jace looked back at those eyes. Simon was probably a good person, he thought. He loved Clary and he wanted to take care of her and make her happy. He’d probably make a spectacular boyfriend. Logically, Jace knew, it was exactly what he ought to want for his sister. But he couldn’t look at Simon without wanting to kill someone. “I knew it,” he said nastily. “You want to kiss me, don’t you?” “Of course not. But if—” “I guess it’s true what they say. There are no straight men in the trenches.” “That’s atheists, jackass.” Simon was bright red. “There are no atheists in the trenches.” It was the Queen who interrupted them, leaning forward so that her white neck and breasts were displayed above the neckline of her low-cut gown. “While this is all very amusing, the kiss that will free the girl is the kiss that she most desires,” she said. “Only that and nothing more.” Simon went from red to white. If the kiss that Clary most desired wasn’t Simon’s, then . . .the way she was looking at Jace, from Jace to Clary, answered that. Jace’s heart started to pound. He met the Queen’s eyes with his own. “Why are you doing this?” “I rather thought I was offering you a boon,” she said. “Desire is not always lessened by disgust. Nor can it be bestowed, like a favor, to those most deserving of it. And as my words bind my magic, so you can know the truth. If she doesn’t desire your kiss, she won’t be free.” Jace felt blood flood into his face. He was vaguely aware of Simon arguing that Jace and Clary were brother and sister, that it wasn’t right, but he ignored him. The Seelie Queen was looking at him, and her eyes were like the sea before a deadly storm, and he wanted to say thank you. Thank you. And that was the most dangerous thing of all, he thought, as around him his companions argued about whether Clary and Jace had to do this, or what any of them would be willing to do to escape the Court. To allow the Queen to give you something you wanted — truly, truly wanted — was to put yourself in her power. How had she looked at him and known, he wondered? That this was what he thought about, wanted, woke from dreams of, gasping and sweating? That when he thought, really thought, about the fact that he might never get to kiss Clary again, he wanted to die or hurt or bleed so badly he’d go up to the attic and train alone for hours until he was so exhausted he had no choice but to pass out, exhausted. He’d have bruises in the morning, bruises and cuts and scraped skin and if he could have named all his injuries they would have had the same name: Clary, Clary, Clary. Simon was still talking, saying something, angry again. “You don’t have to do this, Clary, it’s a trick—” “Not a trick,” said Jace. The calmness in his own voice surprised him. “A test.” He looked at Clary. She was biting her lip, her hand wound in a curl of her hair; the gestures so characteristic, so very much a part of her, they shattered his heart. Simon was arguing with Isabelle now as the Seelie Queen lounged back and watched them like a sleek, amused cat. Isabelle sounded exasperated. ‘Who cares, anyway? It’s just a kiss.” “That’s right,” Jace said. Clary looked up, then finally, and her wide green eyes rested on him. He moved toward her, and as it always did, the rest of the world fell away until it was just them, as if they stood on a spotlighted stage in an empty auditorium. He put his hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him. She had stopped biting her lip, and her cheeks were flushed, her eyes a brilliant green. He could feel the tension in his own body, the effort of holding back, of not pulling her against him and taking this once chance, however dangerous and stupid and unwise, and kissing her the way he had thought he would never, in his life, be able to kiss her again. “It’s just a kiss,” he said, and heard the roughness in his own voice, and wondered if she heard it, too. Not that it mattered—there was no way to hide it. It was too much. He had never wanted like this before. There had always been girls. He had asked himself, in the dead of night, staring at the blank walls of his room, what made Clary so different. She was beautiful, but other girls were beautiful. She was smart, but there were other smart girls. She understood him, laughed when he laughed, saw through the defenses he put up to what was underneath. There was no Jace Wayland more real than the one he saw in her eyes when she looked at him. But still, maybe, he could find all that somewhere else. People fell in love, and lost, and moved on. He didn’t know why he couldn’t. He didn’t know why he didn’t even want to. All he knew was that whatever he had to owe to Hell or Heaven for this chance, he was going to make it count. He reached down and took her hands, winding his fingers with hers, and whispered in her ear. “You can close your eyes and think of England, if you like,” he said. Her eyes fluttered shut, her lashes coppery lines against her pale, fragile skin. “I’ve never even been to England,” she said, and the softness, the anxiety in her voice almost undid him. He had never kissed a girl without knowing she wanted it too, usually more than he did, and this was Clary, and he didn’t know what she wanted. He slid his hands up hers, over the sleeves of her damply clinging shirt, to her shoulders. Her eyes were still closed, but she shivered, and leaned into him — barely, but it was permission enough. His mouth came down on hers. And that was it. All the self-control he’d exerted over the past weeks went, like water crashing through a broken dam. Her arms came up around his neck and he pulled her against him, and she was soft and pliant but surprisingly strong like no one else he’d ever held. His hands flattened against her back, pressing her against him, and she was up on the tips of her toes, kissing him as fiercely as he was kissing her. He flicked his tongue along her lips, opening her mouth under his, and she tasted salt and sweet like faerie water. He clung to her more tightly, knotting his hands in her hair, trying to tell her, with the press of his mouth on hers, all the things he could never say out loud: I love you; I love you and I don’t care that you’re my sister; don’t be with him, don’t want him, don’t go with him. Be with me. Want me. Stay with me. I don’t know how to be without you. His hands slid down to her waist, and he was pulling her against him, lost in the sensations that spiraled through his nerves and blood and bones, and he had no idea what he would have done or said next, if it would have been something he could never have pretended away or taken back, but he heard a soft hiss of laughter — the Faerie Queen — in his ears, and it jolted him back to reality. He pulled away from Clary before he it was too late, unlocking her hands from around his neck and stepping back. It felt like cutting his own skin open, but he did it. Clary was staring at him. Her lips were parted, her hands still open. Her eyes were wide. Behind her, Isabelle was gaping at them; Simon looked as if he was about to throw up. She’s my sister, Jace thought. My sister. But the words meant nothing. They might as well have been in a foreign language. If there had ever been any hope that he could have come to think of Clary as just his sister, this — what had just happened between them — had exploded it into a thousand pieces like a meteorite blasting into the surface of the earth. He tried to read Clary’s face — did she feel the same? She looked as if she wanted nothing more than to turn around and run away. I know you felt it, he said to her with his eyes, and it was half bitter triumph and half pleading. I know you felt it, too. But there was no answer on her face; she wrapped her arms around herself, the way she always did when she was upset, and hugged herself as if she were cold. She glanced away from him. Jace felt as if his heart was being squeezed by a fist. He whirled on the Queen. “Was that good enough?” he demanded. “Did that entertain you?” The Queen gave him a look: special and secretive and shared between the two of them. You warned her about us, the look seemed to say. That we would hurt her, break her as you might break a twig between your fingers. But you, who thought you could not be touched — you are the one who has been broken. “We are quite entertained,” she said. “But not, I think, so much as the both of you.” Übersetzung "Ich weiß nur eines: Ich werde meine Schwester nicht hier an Eurem Hof zurücklassen", sagte Jace, "Und da es weder über sie noch über mich irgendetwas Interessantes zu erfahren gibt, hättet Ihr dann vielleicht die Güte, sie freizugeben?" Die Königin lächelte. Es war ein zuckersüßes, furchteinflößendes Lächeln. Die Königin war eine wunderschöne Frau; sie hatte diese unmenschliche Lieblichkeit, die Feen besitzen, die mehr der Schönheit eines harten Kristalls ähnelt, als der Schönheit eines Menschen. Die Königin sah nicht aus, als besäße sie ein bestimmtes Alter: sie hätte sechzehn oder fünfundfünfzig sein können. Jace nahm an, dass es Menschen gab, die sie attraktiv gefunden hätten - Menschen wären für die Liebe der Königin gestorben - aber sie löste ein kaltes Gefühl in seiner Brust aus, als hätte er Eiswasser zu schnell getrunken. "Was wäre, wenn ich dir sage, dass sie durch einen Kuss erlöst werden könnte?" Es war Clary, die antwortete, fassungslos. "Ihr wollt, dass Jace euch küsst?" Als die Königin und der Hof lachten, verstärkte sich das kalte Gefühl in Jace's Brust. Clary verstand Feen nicht, dachte er. Er versuchte es ihr zu erklären, aber es gab keine Erklärung, nicht wirklich. Was auch immer die Königin von ihnen wollte, es war kein Kuss von ihm; sie hätte das ohne all das Getue und diesen Unsinn fordern können. Was sie wollte, war, sie aufgespießt und zappelnd zu sehen, wie Schmetterlinge. Das war etwas, was die Unsterblichkeit einem antat, dachte er oft: deine Sinne stumpften ab, deine Emotionen; die heftigen, unausgeglichenen, bedauernswerten Reaktionen von menschlichen Wesen waren für Feen, was frisches Blut für einen Vampir ist. Etwas Lebendiges. Etwas, das sie selbst nicht besaßen. "Trotz seines Charmes", sagte die Königin, Jace einen Blick zuwerfend - ihre Augen waren grün, wie Clarys, aber sie waren nicht einmal ansatzweise so wie Clarys Augen, "würde dieser Kuss das Mädchen nicht befreien." "Ich könnte Meliorn küssen", schlug Isabelle achselzuckend vor. Die Königin schüttelte ihren Kopf langsam. "Auch dieser Kuss führt nicht zum Ziel, genauso wenig wie der eines meiner anderen Untertanen." Isabelle warf ihre Hände in die Luft; Jace wollte sie fragen, was sie erwartet hatte - Meliorn zu küssen würde sie nicht quälen, also würde es die Königin ganz offensichtlich auch nicht interessieren. Er vermutete, dass es einfach Freundlichkeit von ihr war, es anzubieten, aber wenigstens Iz hätte es besser wissen müssen. Sie hatte schon früher Geschäfte mit Feen gemacht. Vielleicht ging es nicht nur darum, zu wissen, wie das Feenvolk dachte, überlegte Jace. Vielleicht ging es auch darum, zu wissen, wie Menschen dachten, die Grausamkeit um der Grausamkeit willen genossen. Isabelle war gedankenlos und manchmal eingebildet, aber sie war nicht grausam. Sie warf ihr dunkles Haar zurück und blickte finster drein. "Ich werde keinen von euch küssen", sagte sie entschlossen. "Dass das mal klar ist." "Das ist auch nicht nötig", sagte Simon, vortretend. "Wenn es nur ein Kuss ist..." Er ging einen Schritt auf Clary zu, die sich nicht bewegte. Das Eis in Jace's Brust verwandelte sich in flüssiges Feuer; er verkrampfte seine Hände, als Simon Clary sanft in den Arm nahm und auf ihr Gesicht herunterblickte. Sie legte ihre Hände auf Simons Taille, als ob sie es schon Millionen mal zuvor getan hätte. Vielleicht hatte sie ja, nach allem was er wusste. Er wusste, dass Simon sie liebte; er hatte es gewusst, seit er sie zusammen in diesem dummen Coffeeshop gesehen hatte, wie der andere Junge beinahe daran erstickte, die Worte "Ich liebe dich" aus seinem Mund zu bekommen, während sich Clary im Raum umsah, rastlos lebendig, ihre grünen Augen überall hin blickend. Sie ist nicht an dir interessiert, Mundie-Junge, dachte er mit Befriedigung. Verschwinde. Und dann war er überrascht, dass er das gedacht hatte. Welchen Unterschied machte es, was dieses Mädchen, das er kaum kannte, dachte? Das schien ein Leben lang her zu sein. Sie war nicht mehr ein Mädchen, das er kaum kannte: sie war Clary. Sie war das in seinem Leben, was mehr zählte als irgend etwas anderes, und Simon zu beobachten, wie er seine Hände auf sie legte, wann immer er es wollte, ließ ihn sich zugleich krank und schwach und mörderisch wütend fühlen. Der Drang, hinzugehen und die zwei auseinander zu reißen, war so stark, dass er kaum atmen konnte. Clary warf ihm einen Blick zu, ihr rotes Haar strich über ihre Schulter. Sie sah betroffen aus, was schlimm genug war. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass sie Mitleid mit ihm haben könnte. Er sah schnell weg und fing den Blick der Feenkönigin auf, in dem Begeisterung schimmerte: das war es, was sie wollte. Ihr Schmerz, ihr Leid. "Nein", sagte die Königin zu Simon, mit einer Stimme wie eine Messerklinge. "Auch das ist nicht der Kuss, den ich zu sehen wünsche." Simon trat widerwillig von Clary zurück. Erleichterung floss durch Jace's Adern wie Blut, übertönend, was seine Freunde sagte. Einen Momant lang war alles, was ihn interessierte, die Tatsache, dass er nicht zusehen musste, wie Clary Simon küsste. Dann rückte Clary in den Mittelpunkt seiner Aufmerksamkeit, und er konnte nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, was sie dachte. War sie enttäuscht, nicht von Simon geküsst zu werden? Erleichtert, so wie er? Er dachte daran, wie Simon früher an diesem Tag ihre Hand geküsst hatte und verdrängte die Erinnerung brutal, während er immer noch auf seine Schwester starrte. Sieh auf, dachte er. Sieh mich an. Wenn du mich liebst, dann sieh mich an. Sie kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, so wie sie es tat, wenn sie fror oder unglücklich war. Aber sie sah nicht auf. Die Unterhaltung um sie herum wurde fortgeführt: wer sollte wen küssen, was würde passieren. Hoffnungslose Wut erhob sich in Jace's Brust und fand ihren Ausdruck wie gewöhnlich in einem sarkastischen Kommentar. "Also, den Irdischen werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht küssen", sagte er, "Lieber bleibe ich für immer hier und verrotte." "Für immer?", sagte Simon. Seine Augen waren groß und dunkel und ernst. "Für immer ist eine verdammt lange Zeit." Jace starrte zurück in diese Augen. Simon war möglicherweise ein guter Mensch, dachte er. Er liebte Clary und er wollte sich um sie kümmern und sie glücklich machen. Er würde vermutlich einen verdammt guten Freund abgeben. Logischerweise, wusste Jace, war das genau das, was er für seine Schwester wollen sollte. Aber er konnte Simon nicht ansehen, ohne jemanden töten zu wollen. "Ich wusste es", sagte er grantig, "Du willst mich küssen, stimmts?" "Natürlich nicht. Aber wenn..." "Dann stimmt wohl die Redensart. In den Schützengräben gibt es keine Heteros." "Das heißt Atheisten, du Blödmann." Simon war knallrot im Gesicht. "In den Schützengräben gibt es keine Atheisten." Es war die Königin, die sie unterbrach, sich vorlehnte, so dass ihr weißer Hals und ihre Brüste über dem Rand ihres tief ausgeschnittenen Kleides sichtbar wurden. "Obwohl euer Geplänkel wirklich sehr amüsant ist, kann das Mädchen jedoch nur durch den Kuss erlöst werden, den sie am meisten ersehnt. Ausschließlich durch diesen einen Kuss und nichts anderes." Simon erblasste. Wenn der Kuss, den Clary am meisten ersehnte, nicht Simons war, dann... die Art, wie die Königin Jace ansah, von Jace zu Clary, beantwortete das. Jace Herz begann zu rasen. Er begegnete dem Blick der Königin. "Warum tut ihr das?" "Ich dachte eigentlich, ich würde dir damit eine Gunst erweisen", sagte sie. "Nicht immer vermag Abscheu das Verlangen zu verringern. Genauso wenig wie es denjenigen als Huld zuteil werden kann, die es am meisten verdienen. So wie meine Worte an meinen Zauber gebunden sind, so werdet ihr die Wahrheit erfahren. Wenn sie deinen Kuss nicht ersehnt, wird sie nicht befreit werden." Jace fühlte das Blut in sein Gesicht schießen. Er war sich vage bewusst, dass Simon darüber schimpfte, dass Jace und Clary Bruder und Schwester waren, dass es nicht richtig war, aber er ignorierte ihn. Die Feenkönigin sah ihn an und ihre Augen waren wie das Meer vor einem tödlichen Sturm, und er wollte sagen Danke. Danke. Und das war das Gefährlichste von allem, dachte er, als um ihn herum seine Gefährten darum stritten, ob Clary und Jace das tun mussten, oder was sie bereit waren zu tun, um dem Hof zu entkommen. Um der Königin zu ermöglichen, einem zu geben, was man wollte - wirklich, wirklich wollte - musste man sich in ihren Machtbereich begeben. Wie hatte sie ihn ansehen und es wissen können?, fragte er sich. Dass es das war, über was er nachdachte, aus Träumen erwachte, keuchend und verschwitzt? Dass er sterben wollte, wenn er darüber nachdachte, ernsthaft über die Tatsache nachdachte, dass er vielleicht niemals wieder Clary würde küssen können, sterben wollte oder verletzen oder Blut sehen, so sehr, dass er auf den Dachboden ging und stundenlang allein trainierte, bis er so erschöpft war, dass er ohnmächtig wurde, erschöpft. Er hatte morgens Prellungen, Prellungen und Schnitte und zerschrammte Haut und wenn er all diese Verletzungen hätte benennen müssen, hätten sie alle den gleichen Namen gehabt: Clary, Clary, Clary. Simon redete immer noch, sagte etwas, erneut wütend. "Du musst das nicht tun, Clary, das ist ein Trick..." "Kein Trick", sagte Jace. Die Ruhe in seiner eigenen Stimme überraschte ihn. "Ein Test." Er sah Clary an. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, ihre Hand in einer Haarsträhne verwunden; die Geste so charakteristisch, so sehr ein Teil von ihr, dass sie sein Herz brach. Simon stritt sich mit Isabelle, als die Feenkönigin sich zurücklehnte und sie wie eine geschmeidige, amüsierte Katze. Isabelle klang gereizt. "Wen kümmert das schon? Es ist doch nur ein Kuss." "Richtig", sagte Jace. Clary sah auf, endlich, und ihre großen grünen Augen ruhten auf ihm. Er bewegte sich auf sie zu und wie immer verblasste der Rest der Welt, bis es nur noch sie beide gab, als ob sie unter einem Scheinwerfer auf der Bühne standen, in einem leeren Saal. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern, drehte ihr Gesicht ihm zu. Sie hatte aufgehört, sich auf die Lippen zu beißen, und ihre Wangen waren gerötet, ihre Augen ein leuchtendes Grün. Er konnte die Spannung seines eigenen Körpers fühlen, die Bemühungen, sich zurückzuhalten, sie nicht an sich zu ziehen und diese eine Chance zu nutzen, wie gefährlich und dumm und töricht sie auch war, und sie so zu küssen wie er es niemals wieder in seinem Leben zu tun gedacht hatte. "Es ist nur ein Kuss", sagte er und hörte die Rauheit in seiner eigenen Stimme, fragte sich, ob sie es auch hörte. Nicht, dass es einen Unterschied machte - es gab keine Möglichkeit, es zu verstecken. Es war zu viel. Er hatte es noch nie so sehr gewollt wie jetzt. Es hatte immer Mädchen gegeben. Er hatte sich selbst gefragt, in der Tiefe der Nacht, auf die nackten Wände seines Zimmers starrend, was Clary so anders machte. Sie war wunderschön, aber andere Mädchen waren auch wunderschön. Sie war klug, aber es gab noch andere kluge Mädchen. Sie verstand ihn, lachte, wenn er lachte, sah durch die Mauern, die er um sich errichtet hatte, um zu verteidigen, was darunter lag. Es gab keinen realeren Jace Wayland als den, den er in ihren Augen sah, wenn sie ihn anblickte. Aber immer noch, vielleicht, konnte er das alles anderswo finden. Menschen verliebten sich, verloren und bewegten sich weiter. Er wusste nicht, warum er das nicht konnte. Er wusste nicht, warum er es nicht einmal wollte. Alles, was er wusste war, dass, was immer er Himmel oder Hölle für diese Chance schuldete, er würde sie nutzen. Er griff nach unten und nahm ihre Hände, schloss seine Finger um ihre, und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. "Wenn du willst, schließ die Augen und denk an England", sagte er. Ihre Augen schlossen sich flatternd, ihre Wimpern senkten sich auf ihre blasse, durchscheinende Haut. "Ich war noch nie in England", sagte sie und die Weichheit, die Unruhe in ihrer Schimme hätte ihn sich beinahe von ihr lösen lassen. Er hatte noch niemals ein Mädchen geküsst, ohne zu wissen, ob sie es auch wollte, meistens mehr als er selbst, und das war Clary und er wusste nicht, ob sie es wollte. Er ließ seine Hände über ihre gleiten, über die Ärmel ihres feuchten, klammen Shirts zu ihren Schultern. Ihre Augen waren immer noch geschlossen, aber sie schauderte und lehnte sich an ihn - nur ganz wenig, aber es war Erlaubnis genug. Sein Mund legte sich auf ihren. Und das war es. Alle Selbstkontrolle, die er in den vergangenen Wochen aufgebaut hatte, war dahin, wie Wasser durch einen gebrochenen Damm rauscht. Ihre Arme legten sich um seinen Nacken und er zog sie an sich, und sie war weich und nachgiebig aber überraschend stark, wie niemand, den er jemals gehalten hatte. Seine Hände legten sich auf ihren Rücken, sie gegen ihn pressend, und sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, küsste ihn so wild, wie er sie küsste. Er strich mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen, öffnete ihren Mund unter seinem und sie schmeckte salzig und süß wie Feenwasser. Er umarmte sie noch fester, vergrub seine Hände in ihrem Haar, versuchte ihr zu sagen, mit dem Druck seines Mundes auf ihrem, was er ihr alles niemals laut sagen konnte: ich liebe dich; ich liebe dich und es kümmert mich nicht, dass du meine Schwester bist; sei nicht mit ihm zusammen, ich will nicht dass du ihn willst, geh nicht mit ihm. Sei bei mir. Ich will, dass du mich willst. Bleib bei mir. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ohne dich leben soll. Seine Hände glitten zu ihrer Taille hinab und er zog sie an sich, verloren in den Empfindungen, die durch seine Nerven und Venen und Knochen strömten, und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er als nächstes getan oder gesagt hätte, das nichts gewesen wäre, das er hätte vortäuschen oder zurücknehmen können, doch er hörte sanftes, zischendes Gelächter - die Feenkönigin - in seinen Ohren, und es holte ihn zurück in die Realität. Er zog sich von Clary zurück, bevor es für ihn zu spät war, löste ihre Hände von seinem Rücken und trat zurück. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er seine eigene Haut abschälen, doch er tat es. Clary starrte ihn an. Ihre Lippen waren geöffnet und ihre Hände immer noch offen. Ihre Augen wurden groß. Hinter ihr starrte Isabelle sie an; Simon sah aus, als würde er sich gleich übergeben wollen. Sie ist meine Schwester, dachte Jace. Meine Schwester. Aber die Worte bedeuteten nichts. Sie hätten genausogut aus einer anderen Sprache stammen können. Wenn es jemals irgendeine Hoffnung gegeben hatte, dass er an Clary als seine Schwester hätte denken können, dann hatte das - was gerade zwischen ihnen geschehen war - sie zu tausenden von Stücken zerspringen lassen, als wenn ein Meteorit in die Erde eingeschlagen wäre. Er versuchte, in Clarys Gesicht zu lesen - fühlte sie das gleiche? Sie sah aus, als würde sie nichts mehr wollen, als sich umzudrehen und davonzulaufen. Ich weiß, dass du es auch gefühlt hast, sagte er ihr mit seinen Augen, und es war halb bitterer Triumph und halb ein Flehen. Ich weiß, dass du es auch gefühlt hast. Aber es gab keine Antwort auf ihrem Gesicht; sie legte die Arme um sich, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie unglücklich war, und umarmte sich selbst, als wäre ihr kalt. Sie sah von ihm weg. Jace fühlte sich, als würde sein Herz von einer Faust zerquetscht werden. Er drehte sich zur Königin um. "War das gut genug?", rief er. "Hat Euch das ausreichend amüsiert?" Die Königin warf ihm einen Blick zu: speziell und geheimnisvoll, der nur zwischen ihnen beiden geteilt wurde. Du hast sie vor uns gewarnt, schien dieser Blick zu sagen. Dass wir sie verletzen würden, sie brechen, wie du einen Zweig zwischen deinen Fingern zerbrechen würdest. Aber du, der dachte, er könnte nicht berührt werden - du bist der jenige, der gebrochen wurde. "Das hat uns durchaus gefallen", sagte sie. "Aber ich glaube, nicht annährend so sehr wie euch beiden." Kategorie:City of Ashes